


*[The Black Collar]*

by XStariiqX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Derse and Prospit, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, War, fansession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XStariiqX/pseuds/XStariiqX
Summary: First, it was the unusual storm raging outside. Then the absence of teachers or staff. For class 2E, it's already weird. Not to mention that two cats in their class descend from legends, meant to wage war. This leads to an ultimate battle between Derse and Prospit, forcing the entire school to divide into two. Is there any way to stop this?----Lol first story with some effort, bitches.
Relationships: Asaila(OC)/Aikio(OC), Cherry(OC)/Litjek(OC)





	1. Storm

It was raining that day. Or, storming, if you consider the white flashes across the dark sky. Or the high winds. Or maybe you don’t care. Why am I even talking to you? Who are you anyway? Anyhow, I’m you. Yeah, that sounds crazy, but I’m your inner memory telling you everything that happens here. I’m your eyes. Your love, your hate, your smile. Ok now I sound creepy. But that’s ok. Everyone’s creepy in some way. Like Asaila. God, she’s creepy. But I’m pretty sure you’re not here to just sit and hear me talk, are you? I should tell you who and what you are.

Your name is Aikio, a slender white cat. Normally, you like people to refer to you as Aki, a common nickname among your friends. You have a pretty rebellious personality, and often get in trouble for it. You like doing various “dares” that you find and look up on your phone (yes cats have phones now). Often, you can be seen with your small groups of friends near the ruins of an old museum that you frankly don’t really care about. As I said before, you are a muscular white short-haired tom cat, with unusual eyes, one purple, one blue. As with all cats, your blood color, a mix of blue and purple, is that of your eyes.

You are currently at your education center, or what humans, who went long extinct, called “school”. You’re sitting in your spot on the floor, --considering you don’t have “chairs”-- normally like anyone would be early in the morning, waiting to start. The cat to your left, a fluffy dark brown tabby she-cat, is slouched over her spot on the floor, and looked half sleep. You reluctantly nudge her, then take your paw away quickly because you know your classmate’s temper. The tabby jerked her head up, eye half closed, and scanning the room for the possible cause of her awakening. You turn your head back to the front of the room, shooting short glances next to you to see what she is doing. She shook her head vigorously, and turned bright amber eyes towards you. You try not to laugh, holding your breath. She growls lowly, and prodded you with one paw, way too hard, causing you to fall over, catching the attention of several cats in front of you. Luckily, the teacher wasn’t there yet, so you wouldn’t have to get in trouble, unless someone like Tersen ratted on you. You quickly turned to look at the small peach tom, to check if he saw it or not. The tom had his head on the ground, eyes closed. **_Good. When you see these italics, in bold like this as well, these are me talking, or your thoughts…kind-of._** You sit upright again, ruffling out your rich white fur. The tabby she-cat who knocked you over smiled simply, and turned back to face the front. You stifle a purr, slightly amused by the she-cat’s reaction to your mischief. She shot a narrow glance at you, before sighing, and laying down again. Of course, she would have to get back up once the teacher arrived, if there even was one today. You all often needed to have a substitute come in and teach them instead.

A she-cat twice your size, in front of you, turned her peach colored head towards the she-cat beside you. From where you sat, it looked as if they were whispering something to one another. Just then, the leaves—covering the entrance to the outside, from where you were located—rattled softly, before a slim gray speckled tom walked in. Everyone perked their head up, even Tersen, who normally stayed out of drama. When they realized that the tom who had walked in wasn’t their designated teacher, but only a classmate-- who according to the time of day, was late--, half the class went back to mingling and doing whatever. You watch silently as the gray speckled tom made his way to the back of the cave, having to dodge several hostile hisses, and snaps. You felt bad for the tom, though you don’t pay much attention to him anyways, you didn’t like the fact that half of the class bullied him constantly.

“Hey, Aikio!” You perk your ears up in the direction of the cat who called your name, a crimson red tom, with bright yellow eyes. You sigh and reluctantly get up. Hopefully the teacher won’t come because then you would have to go right back again, to your original spot. The tom beckoned you over to an empty spot by a group of cats, seated in a semi-circle. You sit down, and look around the semi-circle of cats. This was your usual friend group, you call yourselves the “Dragon Defenders”. The tom who spoke to you, whose name you just now remembered, is **_Weston. His name is Weston. The she-cat to his left is Asaila. The she-cat across from you is Yakio. To your right, is a tom named Litjek, and to his right, a tom named Yekrow._** You nod at Weston. “So…what’s the matter? Why was this meeting called?” You ask, desperate for an answer. Maybe, finally something came along that had to do with adventure! Maybe even a small bit of mystery too! That would make this day so much better, indeed. Yakio fluffed out her light gray neck fur. “Have you noticed the weather?” She asked, staring outside, at the howling wind. Half the class must’ve heard, because everyone turned their heads to the entrance, where they could see the gray sky, covered in raging flashes of white. Yakio continued, uninterrupted since the whole class had gone silent. “Hijal found out that _all_ the teachers are gone. That’s why he was so late. It’s just us, and the storm outside.” The she-cat motioned to the gray speckled tom, who lower closer to the floor in embarrassment.

You roll your eyes, only half believing your friend. There was _no_ way that _all the teachers were gone._ Usually at least someone is here to teach your class. Even a substitute. Were there any substitutes? “Um…Are there any substitutes?” You ask, using one paw to prod Weston. The huge crimson tom shrugged. “I haven’t seen any.” He said, flicking his tail dismissively. Yakio held in a low growl at being interrupted, _yet again,_ and threw a small rock at you. You winced as it bounced off your forehead, tumbling onto the grass. You notice that half the class is still looking at the door, expectantly. It was almost noon, not that anyone could tell, thanks to the storm outside.

Yakio’s theory isn’t entirely wrong. No one has seen a teacher yet. Maybe they are all huddled in the main cave, most likely because of the storm. That was a possibility. “What if all the teachers are huddled in the main cave because of the storm outside?” _This_ got the class’s attention. Everyone turned towards you. You weren’t known exactly to come up with good ideas. Hijal tilted his head at you, flicking one ear. “You sure? Could we send someone outside to check?” He asked. A few cats nodded in agreeance. “But have you _seen_ the storm outside?! It’s not safe at all!” Of course, that would be Asaila, always worrying about safety precautions. That was considerable. If someone were to go out, it would have to be someone who could withstand the strong storm winds. Several eyes turned towards Weston, and a few eyes turned towards you. Mainly because you’re the fastest in your class. It was a debate, but it was an easy win for you since Weston is afraid of lightning. So you had to go out. It wasn’t a long walk from here to the main cave, since it was in the smack center of the educational field. You got up, and ruffled your fur out.

Walking out into the storm wasn’t bad at first. Just the wind buffeting your fur, and the endless threatening lightning above. You could barely see, pressing your way towards your destination, the main cave. The grass seemed wet with dew, though it had yet to rain. You trudge on, fur getting soaked, even though, still, there was no rain. This was an interesting storm. You turn to walk around to the entrance of the main cave, when you looked up, a flash of lightning was headed straight at you.


	2. Derse

Hello. Why the heck am I saying hello?! Yeah, it’s me again, well, not me from the beginning, but I’m you-ugh, you already know that. You’re a different cat now. Your name is Kaikal, a slender, sleek furred jet black she-cat, with unusual eyes. (What’s with the unusual eyes?) One purple, one blue…blah blah blah, a lot of cats mix up you and Aikio to be siblings, but that’s entirely wrong. You two may have the same colored eyes, (but switched spots) doesn’t mean that you two are related in any possible way. You mainly keep to yourself, unlike that dumb Aikio, who doesn’t know when to mind his own business. You’re one of the smartest in your class, and you’re by far the slyest. You don’t have many friends, and frankly don’t care to have many friends anyway.

You notice Aikio, being dumb, and walking outside, to see if there were any teachers. Of course, you know that the storm outside is quite peculiar. Yakio had a good theory as far as the teachers, but that’s not what you think. Personally, you haven’t seen any teachers since the beginning of the day. Not even the transportation escort—or, bus driver for humans—Nautillus! You decide to do something for once, and get up from your seat in the back of the room. As you make your way across the classroom, several cats are staring at you, wide-eyed with pure shock. You’ve never gotten up. For anything. Not even for a presentation. _Ever._ Which was why the whole class was silent when you walked to the front of the classroom. You sat down, facing the rest of your class.

_“Why is she up there?”, “Is she going to say something? “She’s not our teacher!”_ Were the various whisperings of your classmates, wondering why you were seated in the teachers spot. “Listen up, you imbusules!” You hiss, pleased at the silence that swept over the class like a blanket. “Now we all know that there are _no_ teachers! No transportation escorts, no cleaners, no anyone.” You say, narrowing your eyes at the class. “And who knows what happened to him out there?” Yakio added, abruptly cutting you off. You flick one sleek ear in frustration. “I personally vote we evacuate!” yelled Asaila, raising her paw wildly in the air. This was getting annoying. Everyone started chiming in, coming up with ideas. Most of them made sense, until Hijal blurted out, “We can’t go out there. It’s a dimensional storm, with a high possibility of us being transportalized into another universe!”

**_Could that be right? Could the storm be that unusual? Is it that risky? Where is Aikio then?_** The possibilities swirled in your mind, as the whole class turned to look outside. Just then, Aikio himself, burst through the cave entrance, fur soaked, and eyes wide, even so that you can see his irises at full extent. “Whoa! Are you okay, bro??” Weston meowed, scrambling over to his friend. You tilt your head. What a wonder! It’s not raining out, and Aikio is soaked! There’s no water in the valley, so he couldn’t have fallen into a lake, or pond. You get up, flatten your ears, and walk outside.

It was windy. Like, VERY windy. You could barely stand. And the grass--? It was wet underneath your paws, the strands of green leaving drops of dew on your fur. Your fur was slowly getting soaked, as you trekked out on the field, keeping a wary eye on the sky, streaked with white flashes. You flicked your tail once. Definitely peculiar. A flash of white could be seen above you, briefly before you temporarily blacked out.

Blinking the unconsciousness out of your eyes, you got back up, and noticed you were somewhere different. It looked similar to a kingdom, or just a confusing castle, but everything was…. _purple._ You looked around, neck fur ruffled up in curiosity. A faint voice could be heard somewhere in the distance. “KAIKAL!!” –OK, that wasn’t DISTANT or FAINT at all—you jerk your head around to see a pitch black dragon standing in front of you. Normally, anyone would run, or quiver. But frankly, you’re fond of dragons. Surprised to see one, yes, dragons went extinct with humans, or so was told. No one’s seen one for millennia. “Who are you?” You ask, lashing your tail, irritated. The dragon arched its neck, fumes blowing from its nostrils. “That’s not important to you, mortal.” It snarled, spreading large, mechanic wings. You snort. “Ok then, _almighty dragon,_ what do you want?” Your tone is obviously meant to mock the dragon, who replies by roaring loudly. “Fool! Who do you think you are? To defy the collared spirit of Teres!” Now really, you didn’t know what the heck this dragon was talking about. “I thought telling me who you were didn’t matter?” You say smartly, raising one eyebrow. The dragon simply rolls their eyes. “You are going to be hard to work with.” It mumbled, pulling a small orb out form thin air. It was bright yellow, with shades of peach ad orange.

You roll your eyes. “I’m not working with you, and I’m not touching that orb thing.” You hiss, narrowing your eyes. The dragon tilted its head back, mumbling, “Why does Prospit have a much better selection? Why is everyone here so…….NOT applicable? Who am I kidding? I don’t care about Prospit, or Akio, or that darn great grandson of his, Aikio.” Grandson? You lift your ears to hear. Aikio is the great grandson of a collared warrior? Alright, now want to know what’s up with all this “collared” stuff. There are two existing collars in the world that hold power, one white, one black. Akio was the beholder of the white collar, consisting of the power of Prospit, one of two dream moons. Along with it, a guardian dragon was provided. Teres was the holder of the black collar, obviously. It beheld the power of the dream moon, Derse, and here’s his guardian dragon. You tilt your head. “So…what do you want?” Your voice still sounded bored, and you wondered how much time had passed by. The dragon heaved out a sigh, crushing the yellow orb in its claws, watching its shards fall to the purple floor, shattering endlessly. “I simply want you to destroy Prospit.”

_“What?”_ You hiss, taking a step back in astonishment. “You want me to destroy an entire moon?! How would I even get there?! For that matter, how do I even destroy it?!” You say, unsheathing you claws. The dragon lowered its head down to you, lips drawn back. “Obtain the Black collar. Kill Aikio. And destroy Prospit with its power.” Your eyes widened in shock, as you jolted back to reality.


	3. Fallen

You are now Aikio. You’ve told your classmates what happened outside, and as always, they seemed intrigued by your story. You wonder if the same thing happened to Kaikal, who just randomly walked out, maybe to go check out the storm. The class notified you that she had actually gotten up, addressed the class reasonably, and then left. This didn’t shock you since this storm was making everyone particularly wary.

“So….Again, what’s Derse?” Asaila’s voice rang over the crowd. You straighten up, fluffing out your chest fur. “Derse is one of two moons. Apparently, I was at Prospit.” You explain, going on about the strange dragon you encountered. The class’s attention snapped onto you, until you were done the entire speech. “How do you plan on getting to Derse?” Litjek asked, padding up to you. The tom’s maple colored pelt was ruffled up, and unkempt as always, but his bright yellow eyes showed determination. You shift your weight between paws, unsure how to answer. The dragon who approached you said something about destroying the other moon. You thought that you might wait till later to plan it out. But it also said to _kill Kaikal?_ Why would you want to do that? Kaikal was….an ok cat…as far as you’re concerned, she doesn’t do anything really, but scan the classroom.

As if she was summoned, Kaikal padded in calmly through the doorway, fur soaked. Dew droplets dripped from her whiskers, and her blue-purple eyes blazed. When she caught sight of you, she narrowed her eyes. Does she know you’re supposed to kill her? Is she supposed to kill you? You ruffle out your neck fur, glaring back at her defiantly. The class remained silent, and the only sound that could be heard was the endless raging of the storm outside, sending chills down everyone’s spines.

“Why are you two staring?” Asaila asked. Right, you haven’t told the class about Kaikal yet. And you won’t for now. She blinked and walked to a spot on the floor, sitting down. She started washing one paw. **_Stop staring you idiot, the class needs you. You’ve got to get them out of this storm somehow, and figure out how to destroy Derse._** You shake your head vigorously. “Were going to do a vote. Stand up if you vote we stay and wait the storm out.” You raised you head to count the number of cats. “Alright, that’s 9 votes. You can sit down.” You announce, waiting for the cats who voted to sit down. “Now, stand if you vote we evacuate, and find somewhere safer.” You count. 8 votes, and including your own, to leave, 9. It was a tied score. Worried glances flashed among your classmates.

“What are we going to do?” Cried Cherry, the she cat who sat beside you in the beginning. The class broke out in fear, all importing their opinions. As if their loud chattering had caused it, a large tree branch, from the tree outside, came crashing down, breaking the roof in half. Dirt came shattering down on the cats, who immediately started panicking, and running for their lives. You did the same thing, leaping over to the entrance, slipping when having to dodge a boulder. You noticed Hijal having trouble getting out from under a branch, and went over to help. “The entrance is blocked!” Cried Lattel, a fluffy white and gray striped she-cat. Everyone looked around for a way out. “The tree! We can climb the fallen tree out!” It was Hijal, who sprinted over to the cluster of branches, and weaved his way upwards, calling back, and “Come on! It made a clear way, you just have to watch out for-“He was cut off, having to sidestep a cluster of dirt that had been sent hurling at him from above.

You sprint across the classroom towards the tree, once you see that everyone else was already climbing out. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice that Kaikal was swiftly making her way up the branches, _leaping_ from branch to branch. Amazing. You shake your head again. What is wrong with you? You have a class to save, and a moon to wreak havoc on. You’ve got no time to sit and stare in wonder, at your _dream rival._ You start up the branches, digging your claws into the rough bark, hauling yourself up to the next branch. You notice the light brown tom Jokah struggling, and eventually losing his grip. Luckily, he was within your rang, so you grabbed onto the toms scruff, hauling him back up. “Thanks Aikio!” He hollered, making his way up to the top. You were the last one up, making sure that no one fell.

Once you were all up, the class started rolling down the sides of the cave, safely to the ground. Once you all were clear of the collapsed cave, you all collapsed yourselves. “We can’t stay out here like this.” Yekrow pointed out, fluffing up his black and white fur. You all seemed to agree. “But my legs hurt.” Groaned Chervil, the huge she cat who sat in front of you before all of this. “Well, we’ve got to keep moving.” You say, heaving yourself up. The class reluctantly got up, and you did a head count. 17, including yourself. Where was Kaikal? You look around frantically, and spot her out in open field, staring at the sky, which looked like a cat tore it open to reveal bright white flesh, beneath the dark gray storm clouds, which had an eerie hint of purple to them.

“Kaikal!” You call, lashing your tail. “Get over here!” She didn’t seem to hear you, and flicked one ear irritated. Who does she think she is? **_Your equal rival. She doesn’t have to listen to you. Your job is to protect your WHOLE class, and that includes her, weather she likes it or not._** You stifle a low growl, and walk over to her. If she knew you were there, she showed no signs of it, keeping her sharp blue-purple gaze on the sky, ears perked, and tail tucked neatly around her paws. You growl and sit down next to her, following her gaze. “Did you hear me?” You say, blinking once. She turned to look at you, and narrowed her eyes, “yes, I heard you.” That made you even more irritated. “Then you should listen.”

“I have absolutely no reason to listen to you.” She shot, ruffling up her neck fur.

“It’s my job to protect the whole class! That includes you!”

“Who made you teacher all of a sudden?”

“No one, it’s just my responsibility!” You hiss, flattening your ears, and standing up. She looked undisturbed, calmly returning her gaze back to the sky. You shake your head. “Ok, I’m going to have to put it like this; Come back to the class _right now,_ or else we will have some problems.” She looked at you again, with a different look. A look of defiance, determination, and amusement. “We already have problems, Prospit dreamer.”


	4. Tensions

You are now Kaikal. It’s been a whole day since your little talk with Aikio, who’s been constantly on end, and you’ve noticed he’s been shooting glances at you. Probably mixed emotions. You didn’t agree to go back to the class, and he’d walked away. But despite that, here you are, traveling with the rest of your class, oh, the whole school actually, Aikio insisted on grabbing the other students, and making them all travel, where? You don’t even know anymore. Its midday, not that anyone could tell, the storm is still raging on.

You tagged along at the rear of your class, which could barely be told apart from the rest of the school. You unsheathed your claws, to get ready to climb the mountains the group was approaching. As you reached the rocky cliff, you sprang up onto the nearest rock, and repeated the process, escalading the mountain effortlessly. You were kind of known for your agility and speed. You quickly passed everyone, who seemed to be staring at you. You felt their awed stares burning into your back, as you turned around to face them, after hopping gracefully onto a wide ledge. “Well? Are you all going to stand there? Or start climbing?” You hiss, lashing you jet black tail in frustration. **_So slow. You don’t even know why you’re still traveling with them. You could’ve left. Who am I kidding? Your only here because you have a mission to fulfill._**

You sit down at the edge, waiting patiently for the rest of the school to catch up. As the last of them bounded up the mountain side, you all collapse. You had been traveling all day non-stop, and everyone here needed a small nap, even you. You find a sheltered spot nearby, and curl up under dense tree roots. You see Aikio, casually sitting on a rock, and looking out over the sky. **_So dramatic and dumb._** You shake your head, in amusement, and drift off to sleep.

You wake up. Oh great. You’re back in the purple place again. What was it called? Derse? Right. You look around, and realize you’re on a huge platform, with 8 other cats, all you recognize from your same class. Were they Derse dreamers as well? You ruffle your fur out. They all look confused. The dragon told you last night that you would receive some help in order to complete your daunting task. “Attention.” You say, voice projecting ever so loudly. The cats turn towards you, all of them with a purple aura, like you, signifying players of Derse.

“Attention fellow Derse dreamers. Welcome to Derse, one of two dream moons. Like you, at first I was clueless. But here now I was given a task that I ask for your help on. How many of you like games of war?” You straighten up, eyes reflecting authority, much like your missing ancestor, Teres. They all silenced, awaiting further instruction. Their tails were lifted, eager at the mention of war. Or games. You narrow your eyes, grinning. “Prospit. Our parallel dream moon. Within it, are 9 other players, the remains of our class, given the assignment to destroy this moon. So as we, were given the assignment to destroy Prospit. So this sets us at war, none to mention, as we have to work together to find out how to get to Prospit, and destroy it.” The cats below you all look up at you, with ambition blazing in their colorful gazes. Chervil, raised her bright pink gaze up to you. “I may have an idea.”

\--

After everyone awoke, you started ahead of the group, and noticed everyone in your class was on end. Both halves of the class shot glances at the other, and huddled in groups, most likely planning. Great, now your class has gone to war. You see Aikio staring at you, once again. What is that cat’s problem? You roll your eyes, and continue walking, also noticing two cats from your class, about to fight. One of them, Chervil, you recognized from Derse. The other, Davsy, you realize was from Prospit. The two sisters were aggressively hissing at one another, shooting threats. Aikio had jumped down from his rock, and placed himself in between the two fighting siblings, facing Chervil. “Don’t talk to her like that.” He hissed, before turning to Davsy. “And you, I expect better.” Davsy snorted, and stalked off, with her head up high. You decide to walk over, and flick one ear. “What’s going on here?” You say, pretending to be clueless. Aikio narrowed his eyes at you, then tilted his head over to Chervil. “Keep your teammates in check. She almost got into a fight with Davsy.” You bristled at this. Chervil took a step back. “Keep me in check? Davsy was the first to start it!” she argued, flattening her ears.

You sigh, resting your tail on Chervil’s shoulder. “Come on. If there’s any problem, tell me, but don’t react right away.” You reason, glad when Chervil nodded understandably. “I can’t wait to get rid of them.” You flick your tail, departing with Chervil, to travel ahead of the group, when a group of 5 cats walks up the path, all carrying mice. **_Good. At least we have food covered. You notice several cats gone. They went hunting._** You peer over the bend, to see two or three more groups. Probably enough to feed everyone, since the cats jaws were full. At least something you learned in school was helpful.

You trek down the path, descending faster than you initially thought, but easily maneuvering your paws to get the right grip. Once you reach flat ground finally, flattening you’re ruffled out fur, that had gotten dusty with grits of dirt and leaves from the little greenery the mountainside had. You continue on, headed in the direction of the sun, which was still only a quarter away from its noon spot. This would mean you’re heading east, of course, the direction you all decided on traveling. Of course, though, not without arguments. That was unavoidable with this school. Carrying the responsibility of 100 exact cats’ total, must be exhausting for Aikio, who claims that everyone, including you, is his responsibility. You highly doubt that.

You enter a forest, not nearly scared by the darkness, due to the dense canopy above you. You continue on, the sharp breeze flowing through your fur, rolling over your shoulders like a bug, giving you a chill. You stop dead, upon hearing a loud groan from somewhere in the trees. Your ears are perked, and your senses are all on high alert-not in fear-in curiosity. The sounds progressively gets louder, the longer you stand there. You’re not scared, just alert, as anyone should be, coming out into the woods, where you can’t even tell if its day or night. Huh, reminds you of the storm, that passed this morning, doesn’t it? The only gaps in the leaves remind you of the ragged flashes of white streaked across dark blue, as if an painter threw a fit, and raked his paint-stained claws across his canvas.

From one side, a dark shape came flashing out at you. Luckily, you were on high alert, so as soon as it left the bush, you sidestepped out of the way, turning to face another figure, as it leaped out at you. **_A pack of wild wolves._** You hiss as more come into the clear, a total of five. The one that seemed to be an alpha, a light brown she-wolf stared at you, dark green eyes glistening with threat. You sat down simply, staring the alpha down with the same exact stare. With a signal, all five wolves charged at you, teeth bared. If you got any powers with your task, please say they’ll come into use now. You leap, at one dog, leaving the other four to crash into each other, with you out of the way.

You dig your claws deep into the neck fur of one russet colored wolf, while it tried shaking you off. Another wolf leaped, and you quickly take your claws out, leaping off the wolf, just before the one that leaped at you, landed on the other with a yelp. You turn to face them as all five wolves stare maliciously at you.


	5. Worry

You are now a maple colored tom with amber eyes. Your name is Litjek, but you refer to be called by Jet. You are a Prospit team player, and you have the uncontrollable desire to chew on something, which is why your mother provided you with a small plushie, Tack, who you are currently chewing on. The stuffed animal has gone through a lot, and you’ve had it since birth. Your hobbies include reading, research, and drawing. Your friends often complain that you can only be found with your muzzle in a good non-fiction book, or with your notebook, taking random notes on your surroundings. You’re the only one in the school with an electronic device, considering you come from an extremely rich family. You often contact distant internet friends, texting them through the username: GlitchedKickstarter[GK].

You are sitting iny our nest, that you’ve temporarily made for this trip, and are chewing on Tack, while texting.

Chatlog

glitchedKickstarter[GK] started texting obliviousTeacup[OT] at 10:34am

[GK]: Hey dude. Dude you on? Were still traveling, but we’ve come to a resting point. Its really weird. Our class split into two groups, something about Prospit and Derse. I plan on researching more about it though. How are you?

[OT]: Oh hey! Uh…Ya’ll just now split up? Wow your session is really slow! Its fine over here honestly. But don’t worry little bro, your trip only gets harder.

[GK]:Um, I think any reason for this to be getting harder, is a reason to worry. And…what do you mean “your session”?

[OT]: Hehe, I already played, with my friends. Well, at least, we played intentionally. Did someone happen to play a game called SBURB?

[GK]: I don’t know. It doesn’t look like anyone else has electronic devices. Probably not. But some cats might have holocomputic glasses or something. But wait, so this is a game? How do you explain the storm?

[OT]: I dunno about a storm man, but I do know that all of you die at some point.

[GK]: WHAT?! We all die?! What’s the point?! I don’t want to die!

[OT]: Chilllll lil’bro. You all have two lives dummy. One is you now, the other is your dream self. When losing your first life, if youre somewhere near the bed you slept in at the start of the game, you level up. Simple.

[GK]: I highly doubt it’s that simple.

[OT]: Suit yourself, bro. Im not complaining.

obliviousTeacup[OT] ceased pestering GlitchedKickstarter[GK] at 10:37am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry so short-


End file.
